


his wings

by sakura_aesthetic (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sakura_aesthetic
Summary: "Yes, we lost. Yes, Aoba Johsai beat us. But you know what, Hinata?"Kageyama pauses, choosing his words carefully."Next time… we will win. Because so long as I'm here, you will be the strongest."Because so long as I'm here, I will be your wings."





	his wings

 

 _Shrimp. Chibi-chan._ _Shorty._ _From the concrete. Impossible._

Hinata Shōyō tries his best to keep a level head as the voices dispute inside his mind but as Aoba Johsai’s infamous setter, Oikawa Tōru, towers over the band of fallen crows, the ginger is at his limit— _Karasuno_ is at its limit. After three consecutive sets of non-stop battle, fighting the war in mid-air, trying to see what lies beyond the net, their black wings have been clipped, pinned to the floor, Karasuno at the mercy of their fated archrival.

And of all of the defeated crows, Hinata is the nearest to his breaking point.

For Kageyama had sent him the perfect toss, an effort that had been wasted. Hinata had been so sure, so _certain_ , that he’d score, sending the volleyball soaring over the net and into the other team’s court. He’d be damned if his and Kageyama’s freak quick failed. At the feeling of the leather in his hands, the ginger had spiked the ball, only to hear the resounding echo of a defiant block. Flashing his eyes open, he’d watched the ball come tumbling down, his teammates sprinting to save their last hope of winning the match. Their attempt to keep the game in play was in vain; Oikawa had known this and as a result, had simply given Hinata a sly, devious smirk at Karasuno’s crushing defeat.

The Interhigh match had ended over an hour ago; yet, the sentiment of losing still hasn’t quite settled in Hinata’s chest. The set-up had been square, the defense had been poised and ready, and most of all, Hinata had jumped higher than he’d ever flown before. Only… it hadn’t been high enough.

“Oi, Hinata… the bus is about to leave.”

Fazed by his captain’s voice, Hinata hurries to sling his duffel over his shoulder and makes way for the parking lot. As the vehicle comes into view, he doesn’t remain oblivious to the bitter traces of scorn and disappointment etched into his teammate’s features; it is going to be a _very_ long ride back to Sendai. And a tense one at that.

Boarding the bus, Hinata takes his usual seat beside Kageyama. The two don’t say a word—they haven’t even looked at one another following their heated argument just outside the tournament gym. While Hinata knows he should apologize for lashing out at his partner, he just can’t find the words. It’s not like Kageyama wants to hear that right now anyway; his calculating, blue eyes are entirely too focused on the raindrops pattering against the window. Peering around the remainder of his team, he finds them also zoned out, eyes looking anywhere but each other. This feeling, Hinata realizes, is utter defeat.

Because with that final band of Aoba Johsai blockers, Karasuno’s rigid, fierce murder of crows were taken down, each exposed to their own weaknesses. Broken. Beaten. _Vulnerable_ . These thoughts running rampant through Hinata’s mind leave him nauseous, stomach churning at the truth standing before him. And no, this is not the type of nausea that subsides once he steps on the court. No… this is nausea that leaves him unbalanced, that leaves him dizzy. Just where does he stand on the court if he can’t even score? Does he even belong on the court? Does he even _deserve_ the uniform the Little Giant had worn all those years ago?

At this point, he can’t fathom a single _yes_ to any of those questions and resumes his heavy staring competition with the seat in front of him.

But even then, he is quick to succumb to sleep and lets his eyes droop shut. Yet again, another battle he cannot win. Only this time, he doesn’t bother to try and overcome his exhaustion, letting it sweep over his body and drag him under for the remainder of the ride.

 

—

 

Ukai dismisses the team almost immediately upon their return to Karasuno High. Even Takeda-sensei can’t provide the distraught players with a single ounce of dignity, pride, or hope. Not that a speech or a lecture could raise their spirits at this point. Honestly, right now, a hot shower and a few hours of shut-eye is probably the best remedy for the team’s melancholy and frustration. The adults figure just as much: _let them sleep on it, we’ll deal with it tomorrow_ is probably their logical rationale in this given situation.

With their bags quipped over their shoulders, depression heavy in their hearts, the team disperses. Kageyama and Hinata head for home in the same direction, but both boys remain silent save for their synchronized footsteps beside one another.

Just as the eerie quietness becomes almost unbearable, Hinata’s phone emits a shrill, to which the ginger panics and flips it open. He sighs as he reads the incoming text from his mother, figuring that at some point tonight she’d message him, asking how the match played out. And of course, _M-Sta Miyagi_ had already aired, meaning his mother had known the results, yet thought it best to bombard Hinata with questions. Typical.

Groaning, he shoves the phone back into his pocket without responding. He is _definitely_ not looking forward to this interrogating exchange as soon as he walks in the door.

“Neh, Kageyama?” the ginger asks hesitantly, to which a pair of collected, blue eyes swivel in his direction.

“That was your mother, wasn’t it?”

If it were any other circumstance, Hinata’s jaw would have fallen slack at Kageyama’s remark; he can always read the ginger. Right now, however, he just doesn’t have the energy to care.

“Yeah, she messaged me—”

“About the match,” Kageyama interrupts him. Hinata nods his head, grateful for not having to elaborate on the sore subject. “What’s that got to do with me?”

_Here goes nothing…_

“Er… well… I was wondering if it would be okay to stay at your place tonight…” Hinata says hesitantly, praying his partner would catch on. Thankfully, he does.

“You can’t avoid her forever,” Kageyama reasons, shoving his hands into his pockets as the pair continues to walk.

“Idiot, I know that… I just don’t wanna face her tonight…”

“Why my place? What about Suga’s or Nishinoya’s place?”

“Your parents are never home… and even if they were, they wouldn’t be asking questions either.”

The freak duo falls quiet once more as Kageyama ponders his answer; Hinata holds his breath whilst waiting for his response.

“Fine,” the taller boy finally murmurs, “but you get the futon.”

 

—

 

An hour later, Kageyama Tobio emerges from his bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel hung loosely from his hips. Unabashedly, he struts over to his closet, yanking a cotton shirt over his head before pulling on a pair of boxers. He does, however, take heed of a disturbingly quiet (and concentrating) Hinata, his ginger hair strewn about in messy tufts as his amber eyes send daggers at the closest wall. The shorter boy sits cross-legged on Kageyama’s unmade bed, unmoving, his mouth sewn shut.

On any other day, his sulking demeanor would be a blessing for Kageyama. But tonight, his unresponsiveness to his surroundings puts the taller boy on edge. It’s just so _abnormal_ . So uncharacteristically _weird_ . Especially since the team just lost; if anything, the shorter boy should be causing a riot, setting fires to the town, raving about how he isn’t going to lose to Aoba Johsai _ever again_ . Only he _isn’t_ … he isn’t doing any of these things. He’s just sitting there, staring at a white wall, amber eyes surprisingly dim and hollow.

It’s starting to freak Kageyama out.

“Oi, dumbass…” Kageyama murmurs, gripping Hinata’s shoulder tightly, “quit staring at the wall and go to sleep. We’ve got morning practice tomorrow.”

Without a word, the ginger makes a move for the futon just a few feet away. Again, Kageyama feels anxious about Hinata’s mentality, as the boy remains absolutely stoic, his movements jarring and somewhat unsteady. It’s just so unlike the usual Hinata—the boy who can jump higher than anyone else, who can fly faster and further than the rest of the team, who can open his arms and face any challenge head-on. Honestly, the fact that he didn’t ask Kageyama to send him some spare tosses after returning to Karasuno High had been shocking.

“Hey, Kageyama…” Hinata whispers whilst folding down his bed sheets, keeping his back to the taller boy. “Is it bad that I don’t want to go to practice tomorrow morning?”

To say Kageyama is speechless would be an understatement.

“Come again?”

“I mean… is there a point to me even showing up anymore? I didn’t win…”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kageyama climbs onto his mattress and releases a sigh. There Hinata goes again, putting the blame entirely on his own shoulders. Yes, the team lost, but that was exactly the point. The _team_ lost… not Azumane; not Sawamura; not Tanaka; not Hinata—it was a team defeat. And here everyone thought Kageyama was the dictatorial King of the Court who had prided himself on running a one-man operation, always going on about winning and losing alone. Again, typical.

“Of course _we_ didn’t win,” Kageyama replies with emphasis on the _we_ , “but that doesn’t mean we should run away.”

“But I was the reason we lost.”

At this, a lump forms in Kageyama’s throat. And for some reason, he can’t swallow it down.

“Quit giving yourself all of the credit, dumbass… I was there on the court with you.”

“But you didn’t spike the ball!” Hinata raises his voice to the point that it cracks.

“But I set the ball… didn’t I?”

Kageyama isn’t going to back down from another fight twice in one day, especially from Hinata. He is taken aback, however, as the spiker launches himself at Kageyama, pinning his wrists down on the mattress, his amber eyes blazing with a fire never before seen by the setter.

“That’s the point!” Hinata screeches while straddling Kageyama’s waist, “ _you_ set the ball and _I_ couldn’t get it over!”

Before Kageyama can calm the raging storm above him, Hinata balls his hands into fists and punches Kageyama’s chest.

“Oi, stop it! You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

But Hinata doesn’t stop. He can’t.

“I’m supposed to jump higher than everyone else! I’m supposed to be able to fly for the team! I’m supposed to get the ball over! My purpose as Karasuno’s spiker is to score Karasuno points!”

The punches to the setter’s chest are relentless, but the pain is null in comparison to the tightening of Kageyama’s heart as a single tear falls down Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata _never_ cries. _Never_.

“I couldn’t do it… I couldn’t…”  Hinata croaks, a sob threatening to escape his mouth.

With despair rippling out in waves from the smaller boy, Kageyama can no longer hold back. Sitting up with Hinata still mounting his lap, he wraps his arms around the spiker, pulling him flush to his chest. The ginger releases a sharp exhale at the sudden intimacy of Kageyama’s embrace but doesn’t pull away. Instead, Hinata winds his arms around Kageyama’s neck, letting his limbs drape over the setter’s back, his quivering body reduced to a sobbing mess. It appears the urge to fight has completely abandoned his body.

“Listen to me, Hinata… you are the only one on this goddamn team that I trust with my infamous quicks.”

“K-Kageyama…?”

“Remember how I said I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning?”

Hinata nods and sniffles loudly, head bowing to rest against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Right now… you are essential to winning.”

At this statement, Hinata pulls away to stare at him, amber eyes meeting cerulean blue.

“But we lost. We didn’t—”

Kageyama cuts him off by pressing a firm finger to the spiker’s cracked lips.

“Yes, we lost. Yes, Aoba Johsai beat us. But you know what, Hinata?” Kageyama pauses, choosing his words carefully. “Next time… we will win. Because so long as I'm here, you will be the strongest. Because so long as I’m here, I will be your wings.”

Hinata sniffs once more, and much to Kageyama’s own chagrin, the setter wipes away a stray tear. He inwardly curses at himself for being so gentle, knowing he should be harsh with Hinata, completely aware of how this conversation is going to turn out if he doesn’t stop now.

The thing is, however, he doesn’t want to stop. Not now. Not ever.

And just by looking at Hinata’s blotchy but adorable face, Kageyama knows he can’t stop even if he wants to. He’s been holding back for far too long.

And so, with every ounce of adoration that swells within his chest, Kageyama leans in, breathing the same air as Hinata, and kisses him.

 

—

 

To say Hinata is shocked would be yet another understatement.

If he is being honest, _confused_ is a better word. Maybe _bewildered_ is a more accurate description, or better yet, _terrified_ . For right now, Kageyama—his ex-rival, partner, and now friend—is kissing him. Kageyama Tobio, the boy Hinata swears he will someday defeat, is _kissing_ him.

Pushing away, Hinata gasps for air, only to be swallowed again by Kageyama’s demanding lips. The setter growls into his mouth, sending a burst of warmth down Hinata’s spine, the vibrations against his mouth feeling surprisingly good. Kageyama fists his large, calloused hands into Hinata’s spiky, ginger locks, affirming the shorter boy of his intentions to take the kiss even further. Tugging the smaller boy even closer to his body, Kageyama gently thrusts his hips beneath Hinata. The setter releases a low, husky moan, catching Hinata off guard. What’s more, Hinata _likes_ the sound. At this revelation, he panics, unsure of how to handle the situation.

“Wha—Kageyama! What are you—”

“Shut up and let me kiss you,” Kageyama groans as he slips his tongue into Hinata’s mouth.

His tongue is hot in his mouth, exploring every crevice within its reach. At the new sensation, Hinata’s heart leaps in excitement? yet tries to pull away, nervous as heck because whoever is kissing him is not the Kageyama that Hinata knows. He is not the Kageyama who calls him dumbass; the Kageyama who is renowned for being blunt; the Kageyama who scares the living daylights out of anything that breathes; the Kageyama who sends tosses in Hinata’s direction no matter what.

“Kageyama… seriously… stop…”

At his desperate plea, the setter ceases his ministrations but doesn’t release his grip secured around Hinata’s waist.

“What is it?” Kageyama huffs, his voice annoyed.

Hinata blanches. Kageyama was just kissing him… out of the blue… for no reason _at all_ … and the idiot just assumes that _he_ gets to ask the questions. Yeah right.

“Did I miss something?” Hinata asks, voice trembling.

“No… now can I go back to kissing you?”

“Go back to kissing me? Of course not!” Hinata mutters as he attempts to scramble out of Kageyama’s arms, only to fail miserably as the setter traps him and pulls him even closer to his body.

“Why not?”

“What do you mean _why not_? You just started kissing me without even asking me!”

Kageyama opens his mouth to retort but closes it instead, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

 _Kageyama… blushing_?

“It’s really not a big deal, dumbass… I just wanted you to shut up… crybaby.”

“I’m _not_ a crybaby!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

The setter sighs. “You are so annoying… you know that?”

“What’s annoying is the fact that you’re still touching me,” Hinata argues, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Does it really bother you that much?”

Even though he doesn’t show it, Hinata catches the strain in Kageyama’s voice. While Hinata knows he’s treading on thin ice, he can’t bring himself to lie to his partner.

“N-not really… it’s just weird…”

Kageyama exhales shakily. A creepy (but genuine) smile graces his lips as his hands trail down Hinata’s sides, his thumbs rubbing over the spiker’s hipbones. Hinata’s whole body tenses at the light touch, but this time, he doesn’t pull away.

As Hinata’s trembles under Kageyama’s tentative movements, his fingers proceed to slide along the smooth skin before thumbing the waistband of Hinata’s shorts. “What’s so weird about it?” Kageyama whispers, leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of his ear.

Kageyama’s breath is warm against his skin, making the boy even more restless. And Kageyama’s hands—how they keep dipping lower and lower, fingers achingly close to Hinata’s growing arousal—feel so good.

“Nghh… just not… normal…”

The words seem to fly over Kageyama’s head as he simply ignores Hinata’s (admittedly weak) protests, his mouth latching onto the column of his throat before sucking his neck.

“K-Kag… eyama…”

Hinata is suddenly overwhelmed by everything. From the feeling of Kageyama’s lips dancing over his neck, his chest; the hands that have miraculously found their way to palm Hinata through his shorts; the persistent friction between bodies, the setter’s hips bucking against Hinata’s ass so the ginger can feel his thick arousal; the fact that since this whole ordeal started, Kageyama’s eyes haven’t left Hinata’s, blue meeting amber. And in his eyes, Hinata finds nothing but absolute adoration and tenderness—it’s unexpected; however, this time around, Hinata doesn’t make a move to escape. This time… he won’t be backing down.

Locking his gaze with the setter, Hinata cups Kageyama’s flushed cheeks. He shivers as his setter’s uneven, hot breath fans across his skin. His stomach flips in anticipation, nerves tingling at the close proximity between them.

“I won’t lose to you.” Hinata sounds confident but his heart is racing.

Kageyama smirks. He then shifts his weight so the spiker’s face is just inches from his, lips dangerously close.

“And neither will I.”

Without another word, Kageyama tangles his fingers into Hinata’s hair, gingerly pulling the spiker’s lips to meet his. The kiss is hot, deep, and tantalizingly slow; Hinata emits a small moan in pleasure as Kageyama’s tongue slips between his lips and toys with his. Never in his wildest dreams did Hinata _ever_ think he would be kissing a boy, let alone his devilish, impulsive setter. But as their mouths collide, the kiss becoming messier, needier, Hinata can’t think of anyone else he’d rather be kissing.

As the pressure builds, Hinata breaks the connection to breathe, only for Kageyama’s arm to wrap around his midsection, adjusting the couple so Hinata is lying down, the setter hovering over his lithe body.

Desperate for some type of leverage, Hinata’s small hands grip the back of Kageyama’s shirt, his fingers gripping his thick, back muscle through the cotton fabric. For a split second, Hinata wonders if it hurts, as Kageyama’s face scrunches and contorts at the contact, but his worries disperse when Kageyama’s lips devour his, consuming him in a slow, burning fire that leaves the spiker panting, melting in his setter’s careful and capable hands.

“One more…” Hinata whimpers, a moan threatening to ring out.

Bunching the hem between his fingers, Kageyama doesn’t disappoint as he removes Hinata’s shirt. The cold temperature of the room hits Hinata’s bare chest, bearing goosebumps across his skin.

“Cold?” Kageyama chuckles above him, eyes hazy with lust.

Before Hinata can complain, his entire body jolts of its own volition, Kageyama’s mouth latching onto one of Hinata’s pert nipples.

“Oi, Kagey—”

“It’s Tobio, Shōyō,” the setter breathes against the pink bud, his right hand coming full circle and intertwining with Hinata’s fingers, “say my name…”

As Kageyama’s mouth resumes sucking fervently at the swollen nipple, Hinata cries out. His entire body goes rigid as the setter’s skilled tongue traces the defined muscles of his abdomen, trailing further down south to Hinata’s navel. An unfamiliar coil tightens within Hinata, his body now burning as Kageyama’s free hand palms his member through his shorts.

“Wha… Kageyama!”

“Tobio…” the setter corrects him, eyes narrowing as he studies the spiker’s exasperated and flushed face.

“Tobio,” Hinata grits through his clenched jaw, his body trembling. He wants—no, _needs_ more. More of his lips. More of his touch. More of just any and everything Kageyama Tobio.

Desperate to be touched, Hinata bucks his hips to meet Kageyama’s hand, a guttural groan easing between his lips at the pressure. In a teasing manner, the setter’s hand cups the underside of Hinata’s balls, massaging them through the fabric. Hinata mewls at the sensation, willing himself to peer through half-lidded eyes at the scene unfolding before him: Kageyama rubbing his member—hard; his usual calculating, blue eyes have darkened; the setter licking his lips before craning his neck, bending to kiss Hinata’s aching member through his shorts.

He looks… sexy.

“T-Tobio!” Hinata whines, his legs forced apart so Kageyama can settle between them.

At the sound of his name, Kageyama growls; Hinata’s entire body tenses at the noise, and then jerks in surprise as the setter peels off his shorts, followed by his boxers. As the realization of being completely nude occurs to him, Kageyama’s hands are on him again, though this time, it’s skin on skin, his fingers gracefully taking hold of Hinata’s slick member and pumping him senseless. Closing his eyes, he throws his head back into the mattress—Kageyama is touching him _there_ … and it feels… _good_.

“One more…” Hinata moans once again, his body writhing under Kageyama’s gaze, his touch.

“Say my name again, Shōyō…” The setter’s voice is husky, seductive, luring Hinata even closer to his limit as Kageyama begins to stroke him faster.

“Tobio…”

Hinata pants as he begins to unravel, only to gasp as he is engulfed by wet heat.

“Nnghhh…To… bio…”

Forcing his eyes open, he nearly comes at the sight: Kageyama’s mouth on him, tongue swirling around the head and dipping to trace the sensitive slit. The setter hollows his cheeks to take in more, his mouth swallowing Hinata’s length before hitting the base. Hinata trembles, automatically bucking his hips into Kageyama’s mouth. The setter grunts in discomfort but doesn’t give in, his swollen lips parting to suck Hinata’s length vigorously.

“Ah… I’m about to—”

Hinata’s entire body is shaking, convulsing, the fire pooling in his abdomen about to ignite. He knows he’s on the edge, about to combust, the feeling of Kageyama’s mouth overwhelming, quickly becoming too much to handle. Just as Hinata is about to climax, however, Kageyama ceases his movements, removing his mouth.

“T-Tobio! Why did you—”

Hinata immediately swallows his words as the setter takes the initiative in removing his shirt, tossing the layer across the room. At the sight of Kageyama naked, Hinata’s entire face turns beet-red, his mouth gaping at the sight before him. Under the ambient lighting of his bedroom, Kageyama’s tan skin glistens with a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling while panting. Hinata is amazed, his eyes glued to the boy hovering over him.

“Shōyō…” Kageyama murmurs as he crawls over the spiker, hands caressing his body. Hinata can’t help but whimper at the sound of his first name rolling off Kageyama’s tongue, as well as the sheer closeness between their bodies.

Kageyama’s lips find his once more, his tongue breaking and entering Hinata’s mouth. The ginger blushes profusely as the setter’s hips graze against Hinata’s, Kageyama subtly grinding against the smaller boy.

“Nnnh,” Kageyama grunts, his head falling forward so his hair tickles Hinata’s nose. It is at this moment that Hinata glances down to where their bodies are touching, thrusting, noticing the prominent outline of Kageyama’s erection through his boxers. His stomach flops as he hears Kageyama moan above him a second time; he realizes he wants to hear these noises again… and louder.

Knowing what he wants, Hinata’s hands reach for Kageyama’s hips, shoving their arousals together. Kageyama nods at Hinata, understanding his intentions, and grinds into him harder, the spiker’s body now thrumming with excitement.

“Take off your boxers…”

Kageyama does as he’s told, revealing an aching arousal smeared in precum. Hinata can’t help but gawk at the pulsating length—yes, the spiker is surprised by how big his setter is, but he’s also nervous.

Obviously, this is his first time—his first time with someone, let alone a boy, let alone his dictating setter. But after accidentally eavesdropping on Suga and Daichi’s _interesting_ conversation (for lack of better words) in the locker room after one of their practices, Hinata knows whatever happens, it’s going to hurt. After hearing Suga cry, making Daichi panic, followed by Suga missing morning practice the next day, he can assume just as much.

“Oi… stop thinking so much… it doesn’t look good on you…”

Breaking away from his train of thought, Hinata looks up at Kageyama. The setter’s words are ridiculing but his face shows traces of concern.

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“You were.”

“Was not.”

Kageyama groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Just tell me already… what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, really…” Hinata mutters, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

The spiker jolts in shock as the setter laces his fingers with his, their faces just inches apart.

“Shōyō… tell me.”

_Those blue eyes…_

“I’m not going to make fun of you.”

_He’s different now…_

“What were you thinking?”

_We’re different now…_

“Tobio?”

“Shōyō?”

“I’m nervous,” Hinata whispers.

“About?”

Hinata glances downward at their touching parts; Kageyama’s eyes widen in understanding and slowly pulls away so he’s simply straddling Hinata’s lap, their hands still intertwined. Kageyama blushes and avoids looking directly at Hinata.

“Idiot… if you don’t want to do _that_ , you have to tell me,” he mumbles, “preferably before I become like this.”

Hinata is about to ask for him to elaborate, but stills when he feels Kageyama’s member harden even more against his stomach.

_Oh… right…_

Upon seeing him reminds Hinata of his own needs, his member twitching against the small of Kageyama’s back. The boy above him stirs slightly at the movement, his thighs squeezing Hinata’s sides to keep from what appears to be moaning.

_Why is he holding back?_

“Neh, Tobio…” Hinata says, amber eyes finally meeting blue, “don’t ever hold back… not on the court… and not right now.”

Hinata gulps as he considers whether he wants to say what he’s thinking. Squeezing Kageyama’s hand, he can feel the flutter of his setter’s heartbeat, making the decision for him.

“I want to hear you… all of you.”

“Shōyō…”

“Don’t hold back… you said you wouldn’t back down… so don’t.”

Kageyama looks upon Hinata in complete and utter shock. To make his point clear, Hinata thrusts his hips upward into Kageyama’s ass, his member rubbing against the plains of the setter’s back.

“If I make you feel good, I want to hear it. Let me hear you say my name…”

He thrusts again, the boy above gritting his teeth before releasing a deep, throaty moan.

“If you don’t hold back… neither will I.”

As his words fly past his lips, Hinata spreads his legs, motioning for Kageyama to make his final play.

“Shōyō… we don’t have to do that,” he murmurs, though Hinata can see the raw desire burning behind his blue irises.

“I want to, Tobio… I want _you_.”

And he does. Though his anxiety is still eating him away, a part of Hinata knows that his setter will take care of him. That’s why they’re partners. To give their opponents a force to be reckoned with. To fight the battle mid-air. To be the wings that will carry the team to victory. And for them—both Hinata and Kageyama—there is an unspoken pact: for Hinata to _always_ spike whatever tosses he is given, and for Kageyama to give Hinata the wings to fly. They can’t— _won’t_ let each other down… ever. Not in the past. Not on the court. Not now when Kageyama is alive, drinking in the boy spread eagle before him, not when Hinata is so close to taking off, ready to fly.

“Trust me,” Hinata whispers, squeezing Kageyama’s hand once more for encouragement.

At his words, the setter’s restraint falls—there’s no holding back now.

“I’ll be gentle.”

Kageyama shifts off Hinata’s lap, the spiker pouting at the separation, only to inhale sharply as the setter relaxes just beneath his ass, eyeing his entrance.

“Don’t stare at it!” Hinata shrieks; Kageyama chuckles in response.

“Sorry,” he murmurs as his finger prods at the tight ring of muscles. Hinata’s hands grip the bed sheets, his body squirming against the mattress in slight discomfort.

“Does it hurt?”

Although Hinata doesn’t want the setter to change his mind, it’s hard to hide the apparent uneasiness.

“Just doesn’t feel right.”

Kageyama stops his ministrations immediately, the spiker’s body visibly relaxing. His resolve crumbles, however, upon seeing the setter climb off the bed and head for the bathroom annexed to his bedroom.

“Wait Tobio! It doesn’t hurt that bad…”

“Shut up… I’m just getting something.”

Hinata’s face pales when Kageyama re-enters the room, kneeling on the bed with a bottle in his hand.

“Lub-ri-cant? What is that?”

“Lube… it’ll make this less painful for you,” the setter replies nonchalantly.

“W-Why do you have something like that, Kageyama?”

“Tobio,” he reminds the bewildered spiker.

“Were you planning on this?” Hinata suddenly sits upright, balking at the sudden notion.

_Had he been planning this?_

“Shōyō, calm down!”

The harsh tone of Kageyama’s voice stuns Hinata who quickly falls silent.

“No, I was not planning on this…” the setter huffs, his cheeks becoming flushed, “I have it for when I need to satisfy my… urges.”

_Urges… he means… masturbating?_

Hinata is appalled by the conversation occurring between them, mortified by how emotionally intimate they were being. But as he looks over at his setter, the boy too busy concentrating on squeezing the lubricant into his hand and spreading the substance over his fingers, Hinata’s worries disperse. Yes, it may be embarrassing. Yes, it may be private. But right now, upon focusing on Kageyama’s blushing face, Hinata appreciates this new side of the setter and feels a swell of pride within his heart—this a side of Kageyama nobody but him will ever know.

“Lie down,” Kageyama murmurs, the spiker doing as he’s told.

Upon his back resting against the bed sheets, Hinata’s body jolts the moment cold, slick fingers come to rest at his entrance, fondling the hole before penetrating.

“Nnnghhhh…” Hinata grits, his jaw locking at the sudden sensation of Kageyama fingering his insides, exploring every crevice from every angle.

“How does that feel?”

Hinata releases a shaky pant in response, Kageyama’s skillful finger roaming and rubbing everything within its reach. The discomfort quickly disperses, the ginger sinfully moaning and thrusting against the setter’s hand.

“I’m going to add another one,” Kageyama murmurs.

Hinata gasps as he feels a second finger delve into his entrance, his hole being stretched even more.

“Gahhh, Tobio…”

“Just breathe…”

Hinata takes a shaky breath then exhales, his body quivering as Kageyama’s fingers continue to extend to prod at his interior.

“Shōyō… does it hurt?”

Hinata shakes his head; he’s telling the truth. Because while it isn’t entirely comfortable, his body is moving of its own will, his hips involuntarily bucking to meet Kageyama’s thrusts. And somewhere, deep down, a coil is tightening, similar to before.

“Okay… I’m putting another one in.” Upon seeing Hinata’s terrified face, Kageyama laughs, “this will be the last one… I promise.”

As his third finger pries through the tiny hole, Hinata can’t help but whimper, his face twisting in noticeable pain. This time it burns, his ass being stretched to the point of no return. It hurts. It hurts _a lot_. Hinata wants to cry, to make it stop, to make the pain go away. Closing his eyes, he burrows his face into a nearby pillow, choking back a sob as Kageyama’s fingers thrust into him at once, filling him, breaking him.

“It hurts,” Hinata cries, his chest heaving as Kageyama pulls out his fingers, only to thrust them inside once more.

“Sorry, I’ll try to make it better,” Kageyama says, his free hand reaching for Hinata’s swollen, rock-hard erection.

Hinata yelps as he’s touched, a wave of pleasure overwhelming his senses. Kageyama tugs at his arousal, the viscous liquid making smacking sounds as the setter pumps him. All evidence of pain leaves Hinata’s face as he bucks his hips into Kageyama’s hand, his body now shaking with absolute rapture.

Once the setter deems his spiker ready, he slowly removes his fingers one at a time, leaving Hinata feeling empty and _very_ exposed.

_Almost fell apart again… I can’t lose._

Mustering all the strength he can, Hinata locks his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him flush against his body, their erections rubbing against one another.

“Hnng… Shōyō…” he moans, arching his back to angle himself against Hinata’s entrance.

“Do it,” Hinata groans, wrapping his legs around the setter’s back and urging him to push forward.

“Don’t rush me… I don’t want to hurt you,” Kageyama growls, placing his hands on either side of Hinata’s head of ginger curls, “we’re going to take this nice and slow.”

And he does, hesitantly pushing himself through Hinata’s entrance, the spiker swallowing him inch by inch. At first, Hinata can only hold his breath, wanting more of the setter, needing to be filled even more. At some point, however, everything begins to burn, his ass feeling like it’s being split apart.

“T-Tobio… slow down… hurts…” Hinata growls, screwing his eyes closed to blink back the tears.

Kageyama immediately stops, allowing Hinata to adjust to his size. For many minutes, they stay still, Hinata occasionally shifting his hips, his ass, and his back to better accommodate Kageyama. The pain, however, doesn’t dwindle; it only evolves, biting into his ass and climbing up through his back.

He wants it to be over. Even with Kageyama hesitantly stroking Hinata’s aching member, trying to draw out a string of moans or a blip of pleasure from the ginger, Hinata doesn’t know if he can do this, if _they_ can do this.

“Tobio… I don’t think—”

His voice dies in his throat at the sound of Kageyama moan, a husky, sensual moan that washes away the pain for all but a single moment. But in this moment, Hinata’s eyes flutter open, peeking up at the boy supporting his weight. His heart stops. Above him, Kageyama’s cheeks are tinted red; beads of sweat are rolling down his chest, his face; and above all, his cerulean, blue eyes are focused entirely on Hinata, watching him, testing him, holding him. And in his waves of blue, Hinata sees a flickering of pleasure, the undeniable happiness Kageyama feels while embracing him, tucking the spiker closer into his chest.

_I can’t back down… not when he never did for me…_

“Tobio?”

“Shōyō?”

“One more… I need you to move.”

At this, Kageyama gently thrusts forward, enough so that they are completely connected, together. He then pulls out, dragging out Hinata’s doubts and pains along with him, then revolves his hips and drives forward again. Hinata and Kageyama revel in one another’s moans, the setter thrusting into him again, then again, then again. Over and over they come crashing together, bodies clashing, hips thrusting, limbs tangling. It feels so good, Hinata crying out as if he’s suspended in fire, Kageyama lighting the match again and again until there is nothing left to burn.

“I’m so close…”

“Me too,” Kageyama groans, picking up the pace and pistoning into him faster than ever before.

“Tobio…”

“Shōyō…”

“One more!”

And Hinata is flying, a different type of flying. He is burning, spurts of seed gushing into him and overflowing while his chest is painted white. Without delay, the setter collapses on top of him, their bodies still connected, and rides out their orgasm together. Eventually, when Kageyama grows too heavy for him, Hinata carefully shoves the setter off him, only for the boy to pull Hinata in for a tight embrace.

By the end of the whole ordeal, Hinata can’t help but yawn. He is exhausted. Completely and utterly spent, his eyelids begin to droop, his naked body curled into the space between Kageyama’s head and chest. Before falling asleep, Hinata drowsily peers upward at the setter’s face, expecting to be chastised for staring, only to find that Kageyama is already out cold.

The ginger smiles at this, savoring the precious moment wherein Kageyama for once doesn’t look pissed, or angry, or riled up. He looks peaceful, an emotion so peculiar and rare to see from the setter—it makes Hinata happy to know that underneath that thick skin of his, there is a boy capable of smiling, of laughing, of loving. That this crow, while fierce and will fight tooth and nail to win for himself, is capable of fighting for a team, the two players bearing a victory together. Hinata relishes in this satisfaction and presses his lips to Kageyama’s chest, just above where his heart would be.

“Thank you, Tobio…” he whispers, amber eyes closing as sleep overcomes him, “thank you for being my wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much. Unsurprisingly, I wrote this awhile back for my FanFiction.net account, but I figured it would be nice to share on here as well. Also, looking back on this, I realize this was my second attempt at writing yaoi—it was a lot harder than I anticipated. But, still, overall, I really like how this turned out and lord help me, these two are legit cinnamon rolls. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
